Meet the Elements
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: Seven creatures. One Great evil. Sonic and friends meet seven creatures. Read to find out. R&R Please! Rated T for violence. Pairs mostly Shadouge.My main story is on get pics and story.
1. Seven creatures

Hey this is the begining of meet the elements! These characters are my mine and not Sega's. Hopefuly next chapter is going to be a bout the evil that is spoken of at the end. But I'll need reviews to help me. But I'll need a vilian for the Great Evil for the next chapter.

But anyways. Please give good reviews. And commentary is ok as along as it's good. So R&R!

* * *

Epiloge: Purity Of Legends

During the time of day known as the twilight hour, seven creatures are born into the world. Each creature was born with a speical gift of its

own. The gift of living as one with nature. The seven creatures are all wolves. The first one was born of fire. He was black and white, with

an odd but unique feature on his back. A hole, from which intense heat emitted from with in it. It supported a small flame, that would take

over his entire physical being in the future to come. So to prevent this from happening, a red gem burning as hot as the fire and lava it was

created from, was placed in the hole on his back. The gem made the hole come together and seel itself. But it will open again when he is

enraged. He was also fitted with seven spiked bands that allowed him to control his element. His name is Rex. The second one was born

of water. He was the color of the ocean. He had fins and gills, the fins would go to their full length when submerged under water. He was

given a blue gem that allowed him to breathe on land. It was placed inbetween two large fins on his back. His element would be affected by

his mood wthin a two-mile radius. His name is Aqua. The third was born of ice. He was pure white, there were ice crystals on his a back

and on the tip of his tail. He had the power to control ice based substances. he could even make the tropics into a frozen wasteland. The

white wolf was adorned with white armor for his shoulders and upper chest. It was in the shape of a snowflake. In the very middle of the

chest plate, there was a crystalin gem embedded in it. The gem so clear that one could see far off galaxies through it. But the gem was

created to control his temperature so nothing around him would freeze. And so his name was Artic. The fourth, born of the serenity of a

forest with power over plants. She was of a greenish tint and a flower grew from the tip of her tail. Her beauty was astonishing and alluring.

She had a long braid made of vines in her hair and at the end of the braid was thorns. Stiff yet flexible and capable of piercing anything.

The flower on the tip of her tail was a rose with vibrant colors and in the center of the rose was a green gem. Green as rich as the grass

that grew around her. She could make trees, flowers, vines, and grass grow where ever she wanted with that gem. Her name was Flora.

The fifth and sixth are born of electricity and/or electric. One is named Elec and the other Trode. Elec being far more superior than his

brother, has a mental capacity of 368. Elec uses his mind to stur up electrical currents in the surrounding area. Trode is more simple

minded than his brother. Yet even he can control his element with damaging force. He is more brawns than brains. As to Elec who is more

brains than brawns. Either way they are connected spiritualy and can coexist with each other in one physical form. But when apart they

pose a completely different feature. Elec who is gold and far more nicely kept than his bright yellow brother Trode with mangy fur. Elec has

a black lightning bolt under his left eye while Trode has a blue lightning bolt under his right eye. They both have part of a yellow gem

embedded on their head which serves as a lightning rod. The seventh and final one was born earth. His name is Regi and he was dark

brown with light brown fur on his chest. he was big and he was strong. He was as hard as rock, yet soft as sand. His claws were worn and

his fur matted with dirt. He is capable of making earthquakes and sandstorms. He is but a relativily calm being. He has a gem, golden-

brown in color, that is located on his between his shoulders. All in all these seven creatures are young and will be in slumber for years untill

they are awakened for their mission. Once awakened they must find their rightful master. A master worth their loyalty and devotion. They

must find thier master before a great evil arises and destroys the planet and everything on it. But no matter how different they are from

each other, they all share the same fate.

* * *

Is it good? R&R please

Cyberwolf out!


	2. Nightmares and Separation part 1 of 3

Ok Before I get to the next chapter I'll say that a certain part of this entire story was inspired by Bloodrayne666's story Blood Moon. So, part of this story is a tribute to Bloodrayne666. Ok now, back to Rex's and his cousins. And this chapter takes place 100 years before the Great Evil's release. kay? R&R please!

I don't own the characters from sega or anything Doom related.

**Nightmares and Separation**

**Part 1**

After the birth of seven elemental wolves, things in the world started to change. The reason? The reason was because not only were the 'Elementals' born. But also the 'Hell-Bringers' who were a

group of bloodlust creatures. Everyone called them the 'Seekers' for they walked the streets at night to hunt for flesh and blood. Yet, no one worried about them. For the Seekers were

imprisioned in an underground cavern known as Suffer's Ridge. Suffer's Ridge is a place where the Seekers lived and reigned. The entrance to Suffer's Ridge was sealed within a church located

near Pumpkin Mountain. There was peace in the world since the Seekers weren't out and about. But the peace was disturbed as the cavern entrance was reopened. And soon the planet was

plunged into a darkness filled with obscuring dreams and monsters that were once thought to be found only in nightmares. The Great Evil, being one of those horrid nightmares, was one of the

most psychotic creature that ever lived. He was also the smartest out of all of the Seekers. He was also the leader of the Seekers. The Great Evil was not like most of the Seekers as he was more

intrested in the suffering of animals of Mobius. He was also intrested in the Elementals as well. For he admired and envied their power over the elements. But he could never figure out how to

make that power his. The Elementals would only bestow their power to their chosen master. And becuase he was not one of the chosen masters, he was enraged. He wanted to control those

powers for his own intentions. But he couldn't control them for he wasn't chosen. So he unleashed his rage on all of Mobius. The mobians didn't mind him being loose, as long as the Seekers did

not attack them. But once the Great Evil unleashed his rage, all Hell broke loose. The Seekers went forth and proceded to destroy country sides and small towns. They over ran many towns and

killed millions of mobians, in their frienzy. Over the course of a week; cities, towns, communities, and villages were washed in blood. As the days grew longer and months went by. The

Elementals had enough of bloodshed. Them and their masters decided to finally put an end to the Great Evil's reign. The Elementals had to gather their power before going off to challenge the

Great Evil. The seven wolves and their masters geared up to prepare for an intense battle. First, there was Rex the Fire-hound and his master Killer the Hedgehog. Killer was a black hedgehog

who was a skilled assassin with a robotic left arm. He was a military leader as well. Second, there was Artic the Ice-hound and his master Silvia the Hedgehog. Silvia was a white hedgehog, who

was blind at birth. She had the ability to sense monsters and read the thoughts of people around her. Third was Aqua the Water-hound and his master J'rone. J'rone was a Jamaican surfer who

was an albatross. J'rone was also a former marine. Fourth was Flora the Wood-hound and her master Vidyaranya. The name 'Vidyaranya' stands for 'forest of knowledge'. He was a tan lion

who was also a wise and friendly indian. The fifth and sixth were Elec & Trode the lightning-hounds with thier masters Aeres & Phoenix. Aeres was a yellow lynx and Phoenix was a purple mink.

Aeres was a fighter unlike his friend Phoenix. And Phoenix was more of an innocent yet intelligent fighting manager. Phoenix was a technician while her friend Aeres was a street fighter. Phoenix

was Elect's master and Aeres was Trode's master. And lastly was Regi and his master Reagen. Reagen was a racoon who had a black belt in karate. Reagen was also top of his class. After the

Elementals and their master were geared up, they discussed the plan to get rid of the evil tyrant know as the Great Evil. Once the plan was discussed they proceeded toward the Great

Evil'spalace in Suffer's Ridge. The road to Suffer's Ridge was long and hard but the team didn't falter. After they reached their destination, they were stopped by none other than the Great Evil

himself. The Great Evil must have known that they were coming. For he had fourteen horribly deformed creatures behind them. The most horrible thing about them was that they were or at least

used to be mobians. And before the team realized it, they were attacked by the monsters. With each side equally macthed the fight for freedom had begun. Aeres, Killer, Silvia, Trode, Rex, and

Artic went after the evil tyrant while Reagen, Regi, Aqua, J'rone, Elec, Phoenix, Flora, and Vidyaranya distracted the monsters. At first, the ones distracting the monsters were doing a good job

at getting rid of the monsters. Butthere was something not right about it. It was just too easy. The monsters were letting them win. And Vidyaranya was the first to notice this. He realized that it

was a trap. He spoke out to his comrades, "Brothers and sisters! This fight is too easy and I believe it is a tr-" But he never got to finish for he was struck by unbearable pain in his chest. He

looked down to see a clawed hand coming out of him. He was struck from behind. His sight started to fail him and everything around him grew dark. All he knew was his blood falling to the

ground, his body feeling heavier, the screaming of his comrades, then nothing. His now lifeless body was harshly dumped on the ground as Flora started to cry over her beloved master. Phoenix,

while struck by the sudden death of an ally, was caught off gaurd. Elec acted quickly to save his master. But he wasn't quick enough. He watched as his master's head was severed from her body

and her head fell to the ground not far from him while her body made a soft thud on the ground. Elec was imediatly filled with sorrow and anger at the same time. But there was nothing he cold do

now for her. Trode and Aeres stopped cold in their tracks as they looked upon their beloved friend. And at that sight Aeres snapped. Aeres unleashed his anger for his fallen companion that he

started to get on the other hand made a motion to stop him but he could not restrain his master from his unappending doom. For during Aeres recklessness, he dropped his gaurd and would soon

regret it. He charged at the monstor that killed Phoenix but instead of him wounding the monster, the monster wounded him. It happened so fast that Aeres could not defend himself. His right arm

was sliced off by the monster's serrated tail. Aeres stumbled back and finally regained his senses. But it was too late, for this time the monster's tail went straight through Aeres head. Trode was

devastated by what he witnessedbut he was given an order before the battle by his master. His master told him this, "If anything happens to me, you ignore it and go after that damn white fox. Got

it?" Trode hated the fact that he promised his master that he would. But that promise was no longer a promise but a goal. He was going to get revenge over his master's death. Trode suddenly

started to lose grip on his conscience and his emotions changed. His grievance over his master no longer ruled him. For now he felt nothing but rage, anger, hatred, and contempt for the monsters

around him. His brother Elec felt his pain. The ones that still remand behind was Regi, Reagen, J'rone, and Aqua. They decided to leave and follow the others. They no longer wanted to fight

these monsters for they were just a waste of energy. They soon caught up with their comrades who were facing the Great Evil. Now all together there was Killer, Rex, Artic, Silvia, J'rone, Aqua,

Regi, Reagen, Elec & Trode, and Flora left. Great Evil knew that his minions had killed three of the Elementals' masters. And there were only four left to kill. Then it would be just him and the

elements. And just in the middle of his thoughts he was struck by an excruciating pain and a fiery sensation to his side. He knew only too well that the attack that was just preformed on him was

the Flaming Chaos Rocket. That attack was one of Rex's gifts of power to his master. And there standing not too far away was Killer with smoke coming from his body. The eboy night hedgehog

was aiming his robotic arm at the Great Evil. His arm had transformed into a cannon. Standing next to the ebony hedgehog was a jet black wolf. Who was emitting crimson flames from his back.

Lava and black fumes seeped from his gaping mouth. His mouth was filled with seraded fangs. The wolf's blood red eyes were unusual. The wolf's pupil was red and the part surrounding the

pupil was black. Then suddenly they swicthed! As if he was locking-on to a target. And once his eyes swicthed, the fire on his back went higher. The Great Evil managed to tear his gaze for the

black wolf. He then looked around to it's cousins. The next one he saw was a snow white wolf with a silver hedgehog beside him. The white wolf had shards of ice pretrudingfrom the top of his

head which lead to the base of his tail which had a huge shard coming from the tip of his tail. The shards were of different sizes. The largest being the one being on both sides near the hip at the

base of his tail and the one on the tip of his tail. The small shards adorned his head. Next he spotted an albatross standing near a colbolt wolf. This wolf had large fins. Three on his back, two at

the base of his tail, and his tail was thin and two medium sized fins were on it with a long sharp spurat the tip. Beside the gray albatross and colbolt wolf stood two yellow wolves each emitting

electricity and sparks. Next to them was a green wolf with a rose on the tip of her tail and a long whip-like braid in her hair. Beside her was a very husky brown wolf with a large racoon next to

him. The brown wolf was mangy and crusted with mud. The Great Evil was astound by all of them. For this was the first time that the Great Evil was this close to the Elementals. He wanted their

power for his own, but he had to get rid of their masters first. Thoughts shrouded his mind. He know what he was going to do and he smiled. Reagen was the closest so the Great Evil whipped

out at the racoon and caught him off gaurd. But if it wasn't for Regi, then his master would be dead. For Regi jumped in the line of attack. No harm was done to Regi, which was a great shock to

the Great Evil. But He changed that by altering his form into a dragon. And struck Regi away withsuch force that it knocked him out. The Great Evil then swallowed his master whole in one swift

movement.

To be continued...

* * *

What? To be continued? Cliff-hanger!!!

Damn. This is very violent. But no fear! More is to come!

Yes this is time warped!!! Next chapter has a suprise.

But until then....

Cyberwolf out!

P.S. Sorry for the long wait. I hate writer's block...


	3. Disturbing Dreams prt 2 of 3

Hey Heres chapter 4! Sorry for the wait. I realyy need more reviews so please tell your friends about this story pleaze! Huh. Something Random is doing a lot be than this story... Thoughts in italics.

Disowner: I own nothing of Sega's

i own the seven wolves and the white dragon though. Ok! On the next Chapter!

* * *

Nightmares and Separations pt2

Disturbing Dreams

**???'s point of view**

Outskirts of Suffer's Ridge 6:55 p.m.

_*Thoughts* ...Huh?... W-where am I? ....I...hear screaming... But... why? What is this place? Is this a dream? Why... is there... so much... suffering here? Is all this real? Hm? What is going on over there? Is there a fight or something going on? ...I wonder... Huh? What the! Agh!_

Suffer's Ridge, Base of Church Hill 7:15 p.m.

"Agh... Where am I now?" I growled. I was sitting down for some reason, when I was recently standing up. As I opened my eyes, I was struck by a most disturbing scene. As I observe the aftermath of what seemed to have been where a battle took place, I saw the bodies of a lion, a yellow lynx, and a viloet mink. I was sickened by the sight of them. They were either nearly decapitated or just plain mutalated. _Ugh! _While I was trying to figure out what kind of creature could of been able to do this, I suddenly heard a load noise. Somewhat like an explosion. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw blast of fire flare into the air. Something told me to get to that fire before it died out, if I wanted to know just what hell is going on here. After about five minutes of running in the direction of the fire, I heard a voice in my head that was unlike my own. And listening to this voice, I realized that there was hint fear in it. Yet at the same time it was yelling. It sounded very far off to me at first, but I as got closer to the location where I saw the fire, it proceded to get louder. As it got louder I could start to understand what it was saying. It sound like it was saying the word 'harsh'. Then it sounded like it said " stop....gr.....evi....all..osts..Bl...k.."

I stopped suddenly without my realization as I was over comed by voice's words. Its words were strangly enough directied towards me. I finally heard the voice clearly speaking to me.

_Hey you!_

_Ironicly I answered back. "Me?"_

_Yez you! Black hedgie with za highlightz!_

"These are not hightlights!"

_...What ever! You finally gotz za dream! What luck!_

"So this is a dream... intresting"

_Yeah... but not any normal dream! Now lizten. What you zaw back there waz only part of thiz event._

_"Event? What event?"_

_Ze event that occured a houndred yearz ago._

_"A hundred years ago?"_

_Yez! but that'z not important right now Black!_

_"My name is not Black."_

_Well it'z zhorter than "Za Crimzon Mezziah"_

_"Crimson Messiah?"_

_Well yeah. Bezidez I'm not allowed to zay your real name. At leazt not yet._

_"But what I want to know is who exactly are you?"_

_? Oh how like me to not introduce my zelf to people at firzt._

_"?"_

_My name iz Rex Wolf Raptor Prince of za Lava Flowz. Born and raized on Firehound Mountain._

_"So tell me what this place is."_

_Hmm. Tell it to ya tzraight Thiz iz Zuffer'z Ridge._

_" Suffer's Ridge? Why is named that? That couldn't have been the orginal name could it?"_

_Wow... You know a lot more than I'z thought. Black._

_"Huh?"_

_Well it'z... ! Agh!!_

_"Rex?"_

_Aw that waz harzh! Guh. I can't.... continue to coverze with cha. Agh!_

_"What's going on?"_

_Zorry but... can't talkz much longer.. you need to getz over that ledge... and you'll zee a battle. _

_"Wait. where are you exactly? Are you on other side of that ledge?"_

_Yez.... Once ya getz over za ledge you zhould zee zeven wolvez with zix different elementz. I am the one with whoze lit a flame for my element iz fire. _

_"Hm ok."_

_And one more thing._

_"Huh"?_

_After thiz dream. you will find a muzical inztrament known az Flamen Guitar. And you muzt keep it from beign deztroyed. ......._

_"Rex wait what are are you talking about? Damn. He's gone. Well I better get over that ledge... Shesh that guy can't even speak proper english withou putting 'Z' in it." _And with that said I climbed over the ledge. Just like he said there were seven wolf of six elements. There was electic, grass, earth, ice, water, and fire. I also saw a giant white dragon that looked liked a it was eating someone! Not only did I see the dragon and the wolves, but two hedgehogs that looked a lot like me and Amy. And an albatross that looked a lot like Storm. There was a fight going on down there. Then agian I was unexpectedly right in the middle of the fight. '_Damn... I hate it when it does that.. What the!' _I ducked an oncome object which was not an object at all but an animal. A racoon. It was decapated and by the looks of it regurtated. _Ugh!_I felt like throwing up at the sight of it. Next thing I knew the dragon had the silver hedgehog pinned against the rock wall. She cryed out in pain. The dragon was crushing her. I couldn't just stand there an whatch her get killed. So I Chaos Speared the dragon But nothing happened. _Damn it! I forgot this was a fucken dream!_I couldn't do a damn thing to help her. An ivory wolf was attacking the dragon. I suppose he was trying to free the hedgehog. But it was in vain. The dragon let her fall to the ground lifelessly. I couldn't believe this. I was forced to whatch that girl die. Soon I was starting to witness another grusome scene when suddenly I was hearing my name being called out franticly. My dreamself started to haze as well as my dream. I was now being shook and yelled at by some female voice. It sounded distant at first but it started to get closer...

* * *

Whoa.... not again... oh well R&R people!

Chapter 5 will be out soon but know reads this any way. Guess who's dreaming!

Cyberwolf out!


	4. Try to explain

chapter 3

Cookie jar

Rouge's p.o.v.

I was standing by our bed shaking him and yelling at him to wake up. But it seemed useless until he started to come to. He opened his eyes halfway then turn his head to look at me. "Ugh...Rouge? What's wrong?" he said in a worried voice.

nomal POV

The white bat seemed a bit pissed as her room acted like nothing was wrong. The crimson-black hedgehog had just came to from a very serious deep sleep without any consideration of what he had expirenced in his dream. Shadow seemed a little uneasy the rest of the day, as he went about his business at GUN Headquarters. Especially after he was given a mission with his partner and lover Rouge the Bat. Apparantly the mission had to do with an ancient guitar. Shadow remembered how Rouge reacted to the mission, "Wait, you mean to tell us that we have to go to a dorment volcano in the middle of nowhere for a million year old guitar? Am I right?" Shadow knew why Rouge was complaing so much. It was because she was worried about their son Ray De'mon. She couldn't just leave him home alone. And to make things worse she was expecting another child in four more months.

It was currentally 6:30 p.m. when Rouge walked into Shadow's little workspace in the study room. Shadow was fiddaling with the guitar that they had recover three weeks ago. Rouge walked up behind Shadow and put her hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who? 3" The ebony hedgehog let out a soft sigh and set the guitar down. He smiled lightly and with a somewhat ghetto responce to her question, "Let me guess... is it... my baby mama?" Rouge laughed at his street lingo and playfully went on long with his little game, "Yes, it is. Shady. And how's my baby father doing?" "Fine, except I'm still confused about something." Shadow said. Rouge started to wonder what her lover was confused about, "Like what?"

"Well... Remeber that time when you couldn't wake me up?"

"Yeah. You scared me there. I thought you were dead! ."

"-.- yeah.... well... I'm not dead.... Anyway! That night I had this very strange dream."

"How strange?"

"Strange as in this black wolf telling me something about this exact guitar..."

"Like what?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I have a cookie out a ta cookie jar?" Ray suddenly squeeked from under the table that Shadow sat at. Both Rouge and Shadow were surprised as they looked under the table to find a pint-size hedgehbat. Ray De'mon had blake fur that looked like fuzzy pants down to his feet, his torso was bare and furless while his head had white fluffy quills with a headband holding up five black bangs out of his face. He supported two huge bat wings that were three times his size on his back. He had a wooden cross laced with lavendar ribbon around his neck. In front of him was the cookie jar. Now how he got the cookie jar down from the counter was another story all together since Ray couldn't fly for his wings did not work because of a nonworking nerve ending. His parents were looking at him for two whole minutes trying toi fiugure out just how in Mobious he got the cookie jar down. Ray decided to break the silence since his parents were just staring at him, "Mommy, Daddy. Can I have cookie? Pwease?" Shadow spoke up to his son first by asking a question, "Hey, De'mon... How did you get that down from the counter?" "I asked Omega." Ray said looking at his dad like it was the most ovious thing in the world. The word "duh" came to both Shadow's and Rouge's mind. Shadow looked at Ray and told him it was okay. after Ray got his cookie he gave his mom and dad a hug and said, "Night night!" His parent told him good night nd watched as he walked to his room upstairs. Rouge put the cookie jar back up and returned to Shadow to continue their conversation. "Anyway back to that dream of your's." Rouge said gaining a renewed curiousity about what Shadow was talking about.


	5. Scenic view

Doctor's Plan

by ~Cyberwolf7777

Doctor's Plan

Chapter 5

At Eggman's base

*Five days ago*

"Damn!" said the doctor. The doctor was in his lab trying to come up with a new evil plan to build his Eggman empire. All his other plans failed because of a certian blue

hedgehog and his friends. The doctor was furious! No matter what he invinted, that hedgehog found a way to destroy it. Even his most effetive robots were no use. The

doctor has had enough. "I wont let that good-for-nothing hedgehog ruin me again!" the doctor bellowed. "This time he will not intervene!" yelled the doctor. he spun

around in his chair and got up. "There has to be a way to keep that pesky hedgehog out of my way! But what?" he said to himself. The doctor walked from his desk to a

nearby bookself and scanned the books. Three of them caught his eye. He took them down and brought them to his desk and examined them. The first book was about

traps. The second one was about his new robot designs. The third one was titled, Myths, Legends, and Prophecies. The third book was where he had found out about

Chaos the chao guardian. He opened the last book and scanned the contents page. a few of the contents had caught his eye btu they didn't spark his interest. As he

looked through them he came upon on that did spark his interest. The doctor read the chapter's title aloud to himself, "Mobious and the Ancient Evil. 's see what this is

about. okay...page 3062." He turned to the page and started to read to himself.

*in the book it read*

Mobious and the Ancient Evil.

Mobious was a peaceful place. A place of loving and caring people. Then one day seven wolves born of the purest elements came into the world. They were known as the

Elementals. Mobious began to prosper in all things. They grew more crops, caught more fish, mined more ores and gems, had more energy to support the planet. They had

better winters that everyone enjoyed. And warmer summers that filled the mobians with joy, as they play at the beach. Mobious continued to prosper, lillte did they know

that horrid creatures were coming into existence. Soon things in the world had started to change. Those horrid creatures awoke and emerged to the surface. They were

called Hell-Bringers. But the mobians called them 'Seekers' for they walked the streets at night to hunt for flesh and blood. No one had even worried about those

creatures because they were suppose to be sealed in an udergroud cavern known as Suffer's Ridge. Suffer's Ridge was a place where the Hell-Bringers had lived and

reigned. The entrance to Suffer's Ridge was sealed within a church located near Pumpkin Mountain. Once they had emerged, Mobious plunged into darkness filled with

obscuring dreams and monsters that were once thought to be found only in nightmares. The Great Evil, being one of those horrid nightmares, was one of the most

psychotic creature that ever lived. He was also the smartest out of all of the Seekers. He was also the leader of the Seekers. The Great Evil was not like most of the

Seekers as he was more intrested in the suffering of animals of Mobius. He was also intrested in the Elementals as well. For he admired and envied their power over the

elements. But he could never figure out how to make that power his. The Elementals would only bestow their power to their chosen master. And becuase he was not one

of the chosen masters, he was enraged. He wanted to control those powers for his own intentions. But he couldn't control them for he wasn't chosen. So he unleashed

his rage on all of Mobius. The mobians didn't mind him being loose, as long as the Seekers did not attack them. But once the Great Evil unleashed his rage, all Hell broke

loose. The Seekers went forth and proceded to destroy country sides and small towns. They over ran many towns and killed millions of mobians, in their frienzy. Over the

course of a week; cities, towns, communities, and villages were washed in blood.

The doctor stopped reading. For he had read enough. He was willing to risk the chance to awaken the Great Evil. As he read further, he found where the evil was

sealed. It said that the final battle between the evil and the elements was near Fire Mountian. The doctor set off to find his soon to be partner in hopes to rule the world. Little did he know the Great Evil was cold and heartless, for he would soon regret ever awaking it. As the doctor seached the ruins near Fire Mountian, he came across

seven strange statues. The first one was made of molten rock. Intesne heat radiated from it. The second one was made of water. The doctor was astounded by the fact

that nothing was keeping the water in its current shape. The third one was made of ice. It was graceful looking. The doctor was puzzled about this as well, for it was near

a volcano and it hasn't melted. The fourth one was a tree in the shape of a female wolf, the only female among the rest. It was interseting on how it grew like that. The

fifth one was near the sixth one. They were made of a clear solid and in them was electricity. The sixeth one emited sounds that were like thunder. The seventh one was

made of rock. The doctor then remembered why he was here. He was here to find the great evil. The statues were all facing what looked like an oval shaped rock. On

closer inspection it was a staute as well. It matched the description in the book. So the doctor took it and left. Once back at his lab he started to make something that

would bring the evil back to life.

Back at the ruins

The seven statues turned into eggs and beside each of them were an object. Near the fire one was a guitar etched with flames. By the water one was a uniquely made

surfboard. By the third was an amored chest plate adorn with greatly detailed marking. By the fourth one was a tribal staff. By the fifth was a lightning rod with a place to

set a gem on it and the sixth a shpere that emites the sound of thunder. Near the seventh one was a stone totem. They all dispersed the objects scattered in different

places. The eggs in different locations. The Fire egg in a fernace underground in the GUN HeadQuarters. The water egg at the bottom of a lake. The ice one in the Ice Caps

near Mystic Ruins. The flower one in the forest on Angel Island. The Lightning and thunder ones in an eletrical plant. And the rock one in a cavern in the Mystic Ruins.

In a broken down lab facility near Eggman's base.

"YES! I did it!" cheered the doctor as he had finally came up with the solution to revive the great evil. He sprinkles the solution on the statue and the statue starts to

move. "Yes! It's working!" He cheered again. The statue came to life. And the Great Evil was back.


	6. The Great Evil and the Doctor

Hi Cyber here. soory about chapter 1 I put epiloge instead of prolouge. I get confused between them. Anyway here's the part with the Great Evil in it. I do not own sega! Or their characters! Oh and spell evil backwards before you read this kay. Sorry for the delay...

* * *

prolouge 2

An anceint evil with a familar face. He's been dormante 100 years now. And he has been awakened by a ruthless docter bent on world

domination. But the 'Great Evil' was more than what the docter expected. The Great Evil was like the docter execpt he perfered to turn his

experiments into monsters. One unlucky fellow was a cat named Renado. Renado was a normal everyday allie cat. Untill he meet the

Great Evil. Now The Great Evil offered Renado something that all of mankind wanted. Immortality. Renado thought that it was impossible

but went along with it anyway. Renado had made a grave mistake, for once he turned his back the Great Evil jammed a needle fiiled with

black fluid into Renado's neck. After that everything went black and Renado fell unconscience. When Renado woke up it was daytime and

he felt like bursting into flames. He had to find a dark place quickly before it was to late. Renado managed tofind a dark place to rest. He

had an odd taste for blood now which soon lead him to realize that he was now a vampire And now Renado regrets ever making the deal

with the Great Evil. For Renado was immortal but also cursed. Cursed to live out the rest of his life alone in the dark of night. The Great

Evil had many other experiments other than Renado. After the doctor released the Great Evil from his suspended annimation in an old

broken down lab facility. The Great Evil decided to repay the doctor for releasing him. But little did the doctor know that he would never be

the same again. The Great Evil offered the doctor that he could rule the world if he agrees to do one thing for him in return. The Great Evil

wanted him to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds once he was given the power to defeat his most hated enemies. The doctor coinsidered

his offer and thought _"Hmm. Power to defeat my most hated emenies eh? That power might even get rid of that blasted hedgehog for _

_good! Then I could rule this entire planet once I gather the Chaos Emeralds. But what does he want with the Chaos Emeralds? Hmm. _

_Whatever it is, it can get rid that hedgehog that's for sure." _The doctor finally agreed to the conditions. Without knowing that there were

cosequences to his actions, but it was to late. The deal was sealed. As quick as he had agreed the quick as he had fallen. For a needle

that was now empty was lodged into his shoulder. The doctor started to have multiple spasms, his whole entire body was now hurting. He

could feel his cloths being torn and his skin being ripped apart by something emerging from his hands, feet, arms, legs, and back. He

doubled over on the ground from agonizing pain as long sharp razor-like horns and claws sliced through his skin into the open air around

him. Blood. Blood poured from the freshly torn flesh on his body. The pain subsided but only to return from agonizing pain from his upper

jaw and lower jaw that had suddenly coursed though out his entire being. The upper jaw and lower jaw bone of his mouth seemed to

expand and elongate itself out infront of him. From which large fangs, capable of cutting even a diamond, appeared. And as all this took

place he grew fur. Thick orange fur. Then all of a sudden he blacked out. And when he awoke, he found himself chained to a wall in his

own lab. The Great Evil was sitting in his chair. The Great Evil just smiled at him with eerie colorless eyes and a coy yet daunting laugh that

chilled the very soul of the docter. After what seemed like hours The Great Evil finally spoke "Well, Ivo. I'm impressed by all this equipment

you have." The doctor was shocked at the fact that the Geat Evil knew his name. The Great Evil continued to talk. "Now listen Ivo. I know

that finding these emeralds will be a challenge, but let's make it more intersting shall we? How about we... oh I don't know.. have a time

limit? Yes, that's it! A time limit! Won't that be fun? Yes. Now let's see how long shall it be? Oh! I know! It could be three months. Yes?"

said in a quier and yet playful mannor. Ivo was shocked by how short the time limit was and said, "Three Months?! Why that's..." "Easy

enough?" The Great Evil said interuppting the doctor. "Cause I believe if I gave you a week then you'll think I'm crazy. And I would think

that you would have been able to do with your new form Ivo. Now, enough with the small talk. Because if you don't get me those emeralds

you'll be stuck like that forever." The Great Evil said it as if he was toying with a mouse. But Ivo was surprised and wondered what he ment

by _"you'll be stuck like that forever." _Ivo looked around and there on a computer screen, he realized. He was no longer human but a mutt.

Not just a mutt but a were-mutt as he would call it. For there on the screen he saw himself. A giant orange colored mutt that looked like it

was made up of other animal parts that were sewn together in an unruly fashion. A mutt with long seraded horns protruding out of his back

where his spine was, large hook-like tylons on his hands and feet which were now giant paws, and lastly four large incisors between huge

canines in his mouth. Horrified by what he saw, Ivo looked away with disgust. The Great Evil smiled evily with Ivo's reaction and said, "You

like?" Ivo sat in silence. "Hmm. If you don't like what I turned you into the I can turn you into something else. Maybe... a nice juicy squirell?"

he said somewhat drooling at the thought. Ivo recoiled for he knew what the Great Evil intended and agreed that he liked the form he was

given. the Great Evil, happy with the answer, he proceded to let Ivo go to start his quest for the Chaos Emeralds. But before Ivo left he was

given an emerald tracker that was attached to his right front paw. With that in hand or in this case paw, Ivo now had to find the emerald

before the three month time limit or else he'll be stuck like that forever. So he took off toward the door and down the hall. He then exited

out of the base into the forest that shrouded it. Once outside Ivo looked at the tracker and then proceded to go west to Future City.

* * *

Wow! Ivo was turned into a were-mutt-hound-thing! XD

All right! Let's play a game. You readers try to guess who or what The Great Evil is. Is he... A furry? A human? Or a clam?

Wait... Clam? Wtf! During your review try to guess The Great Evil's species, fur color, eye color, and if he's mentaly stable , retarded, psycotic, or just plain wacko.

Ok! R&R Please! Oh and it took me from 1:30 to 4:31 pm to write this!

Oh yeah! And I all most forgot. OCs welcome. I'll will need at least three for this story. Because I think I went brain dead will trying to do a match up. T_T '

That's all. Cyberwolf out!


End file.
